


Sleepless Nights

by Awkward_Bookworm



Series: Rey and Ben Deserve Better [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: After exegol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Trost Arc, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Shameless Smut, Soft Ben Solo, TROS fixed, how it should have ended, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Bookworm/pseuds/Awkward_Bookworm
Summary: She gathered her courage and slid a leg between his and entangling their limps. Ben’s breath hitched and his hands froze. “Ben,” Rey murmured again. She felt him shift and then he pressed his lips against her forehead.“You have no idea, Rey, how much I’ve dreamed of doing this with you,” he breathed into her hair, pulling her closer and making her tingle all over. The stomachache was dissipating and was now being replaced by a ball of desire that was forming in her lower belly. She couldn’t stop thinking about his warm lips and their kiss.“I’ve wanted you for so long… I want you, Rey.”[An alternate, HAPPY ending in which Ben and Rey both live post TROS.]
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo
Series: Rey and Ben Deserve Better [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617067
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Sleepless Nights

The Millennium Falcon sped away from Exegol as Rey and Ben fell asleep together.

Rey curled into a ball in the small bed and bunched the sheets up at her chest. Ben sighed behind her and wrapped his body around hers, holding her close to his heart, keeping her warm. She smiled as she closed her eyes. If someone had asked her even just days before if she could ever imagine herself sleeping in a bed with Kylo Ren, she would have been utterly shocked. And yet here she was, cuddling with not Kylo Ren, but Ben Solo. And she was content. 

It had been awkward explaining things to Chewie, Lando, and Finn. Of course, Finn didn’t really understand, but he listened to their story as best as he could. Ben had stood uncomfortably behind Rey during this process, like a child who knows he’s in trouble. He mostly just looked at his feet, occasionally catching dirty looks from Finn and stares from the others. 

After hearing about what happened between them and Palpatine, Lando had grabbed Ben by the collar and yanked him into a tight hug. Ben’s eyes were wide when he was released, before being similarly attacked by Chewie. Rey had laughed and pulled Ben back to protect him from the unexpected forgiveness that he was receiving. Obviously, he didn’t know how to deal with such a positive reception quite yet. 

For his part, Finn agreed not to attack Ben in his sleep and stick to monitoring him until they arrived at Coruscant. Once that was settled, Rey had dragged Ben to an empty sleeping compartment and climbed in bed with him. But their thoughts weren’t really on each other at the moment. They had both just died, and what they wanted the most in that moment was a good night’s sleep. But as they fell asleep together, they were both smiling. 

Rey woke up an unknown amount of time later feeling hot and groggy. She kicked the covers off but her back was still warm. She groaned in frustration and moved to sit up before being yanked back down. She landed on her back, and Ben propped himself up over her, his eyes alight. Rey gulped. She’d slept so deeply that she had almost forgotten that she was sharing a bed with him. 

“Ben,” she gasped. “I forgot where I was for a moment,” she admitted, cheeks tinged red. 

He nodded but said nothing. She tried to read his expression. His eyes were intense, almost… longing. And she realized they were focused on her lips. Her face burned, remembering their last encounter. She’d barely even thought about it before. She had just kissed him! And while sitting in his lap, no less, she recalled with mounting embarrassment. 

Rey forced herself back into the moment, and Ben’s eyes scanned her face, searchingly. “What is it?” she asked, wondering for a brief moment if she’d made a mistake in sharing a room with him. 

“I can’t go back to sleep,” he confessed quietly. Oh. 

Rey blinked rapidly, not expecting this answer. That couldn’t be why he was hovering over her like this. She nodded slowly, collecting her thoughts. “O-Oh, okay. Well, lying down would be a good start,” she teased, prodding his chest with her finger gingerly. He stared at her expressionlessly for a moment and then a slow smile spread across his features. 

“Yes, Rey. I know that.”

“Well did you try?”

He scoffed. “I did,” he answered. “But I couldn’t put my mind to rest.”

Rey squirmed under him. “What’s on your mind?” she asked without thinking. 

He opened his mouth to reply and then hesitated. Then he clamped it shut and shrugged. Rey sulked. “You can’t just not answer, Ben,” she demanded. “You started this, so you’ll have to finish—”

He leaned down before she could register what was happening and pushed his lips gently against hers, silencing her. Her eyes were wide open, staring at him as he nudged her lips to open her mouth. When she didn’t, he pulled back looking disappointed. 

“Rey…” he begged in a soft voice she’d never heard him use before. Her mind was still reeling from the kiss though, and she already regretted not returning it. She hated seeing him so miserable, and if he’d just given her more warning, she was sure she would have kissed him back. This relationship was just all so new. 

She reached for his face and pulled him back down, closing her eyes and kissing him again. Ben responded eagerly and nipped on her lower lip. Instinctually, Rey parted her lips, and Ben pushed his tongue inside her mouth, causing her head to sink more into the pillow as he pressed down on her. Rey moaned as he explored her mouth and his hands ran down her sides, pulling her knees up without even thinking about it. 

But he pulled back, his cheeks tinted red and looked towards the door. “You have to be quiet,” he muttered. “We’re not alone.” Rey flushed and her heart was beating double time. She could still feel the pressure on her lips and her whole body felt hot. Was he really chiding her right now? She smacked his arm, and he looked confused. 

“Why are you hitting me?” he asked, genuinely puzzled. 

“Don’t be a jerk,” she managed, refusing to give into the urge to kiss him again. Where was this hunger coming from all the sudden? He smiled softly and stroked her cheek, making all her anger evaporate. 

“Rey,” he murmured, brushing his lips against hers. “Am I really here with you right now? Isn’t this just a sweet dream that I’m going to wake from?” Her eyes softened. She understood the feeling. It was hard to believe that they were actually together right now, not fighting, but loving. And sharing a bed, no less. 

“Or maybe I never woke up, and the afterlife is sweeter than we all knew…”

Her heart nearly stopped. 

She grabbed his shirt and sat up so that he was nearly straddling her waist. “Don’t you say things like that,” she demanded hoarsely. His eyes widened. “I can’t lose you again, Ben, so don’t talk about dying anymore.”

His throat quivered. “But I can’t sleep,” he said, “because I’m too afraid that you’ll disappear. That this will all go away when I wake again.”

Now she knew the meaning behind his words earlier. Rey felt her eyes burning and she fought back tears, trying hard not to picture what happened on Exegol. She never wanted to see him like that again, and it had taken almost all her life force to bring him back after her own resuscitation. She balled her fists in his shirt and forced a painful smile. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she promised. “So please don’t talk that way.” He nodded solemnly, but she could tell he wasn’t convinced. Rey sighed. “We don’t have to sleep right now, if that’ll help,” she said. 

Ben gave her a small smile. “I don’t think you mean that,” he said. “Why don’t you sleep, and I’ll just wait?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “And what are you going do while I sleep?” she asked sarcastically. Ben laid down on his side next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her face landed in the crook of his neck and she could smell his musky scent. His hair tickled her face, and Rey giggled for a moment before clamping her lips shut. 

Ben raised a brow. “Ah, so you like it when I hold you?” he asked teasingly. She remained silent, mortified, and he ran a hand in her hair while his other stroked her back soothingly. He loosened her hair tie and let her hair flow freely. 

A strange feeling overcame Rey, one that she was quite unfamiliar with, starting with an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of her stomach. It was almost like nervousness, but it was achingly sweet. Her mouth ran dry, and suddenly she realized she wasn’t tired in the slightest. 

“Ben,” she muttered into his neck, and she could have sworn he shivered. 

“Go back to sleep,” he whispered while still rubbing her back. But there was no way she could go back to sleep now, especially with him touching her like that. 

She squirmed and then wrapped her own arm around his waist. She felt his muscles tense and wondered if he was as nervous as she was. She gathered her courage and slid a leg between his and entangling their limps. Ben’s breath hitched and his hands froze. 

“Ben,” Rey murmured again. She felt him shift and then he pressed his lips against her forehead. 

“You have no idea, Rey, how much I’ve dreamed of doing this with you,” he breathed into her hair, pulling her closer and making her tingle all over. The stomachache was dissipating and was now being replaced by a ball of desire that was forming in her lower belly. She couldn’t stop thinking about his warm lips and their kiss. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long… I want you, Rey.”

His confession was deafening, and Rey knew if she took too long, he would be wounded. But the bluntness of his words left her world spinning too, and she wasn’t sure how to respond. She raised her face so that their eyes met and climbed up to his level. 

“I’m already yours,” she whispered, feeling her face burn with the implication. His eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. She could tell he was trying not to get too excited. His fingers clutched the fabric of her shirt, and his next words were slow and measured.

“Are you sure you’re not making a mistake?” he asked her almost disbelievingly. Rey leaned her forehead against his. 

“I’m sure, Ben. I only ever wanted you,” she said directly. Ben’s face broke out in a wide smile not unlike the radiant one he gave her after their first kiss. He tugged her head into his neck, hugging her possessively. 

“I love you Rey,” he said just loud enough for her to hear. Her heart pounded.

“I love you too,” she answered. There was a long pause, as neither knew what to say next. They had both been so lonely for so long that they didn’t even know how to handle a return of affection. 

Ben spoke first, breaking the silence cautiously. “You should rest now,” he said, and Rey’s eyes widened. Did he really think she would be able to sleep after all that? She ran a hand down his side and felt his body shiver as she did. When she reached his hip, Rey tucked her hand under his shirt and felt his skin, warm to the touch. 

“But Ben,” she whispered, “I’m not tired.” She was very glad her face was hidden from view. Had he seen her blush, she probably would have died from embarrassment.

He stiffened as she ran her hand up his side and Rey hesitated. Maybe she was crossing a line? But then she remembered the way he looked at her and kissed her and she decided to be bold. She pushed him on his back and climbed on top. Ben’s eyes were huge, and his cheeks were surprisingly flushed. 

“Is this okay?” she asked. His jaw dropped open in surprise before nodding his head aggressively. Rey leaned over his chest and pushed his shirt up until it bunched at his arms. He raised them in a blind stupor, and she pulled off his shirt. When she leaned down to kiss him again, Ben grasped her waist and pulled her against him, his hands freely exploring her body.

Rey gasped and he took advantage, plunging his tongue into her mouth again and making her moan. “Rey,” he gasped into her lips, “you need to be quiet…” Rey slapped his arm and kissed him feverishly until they had to break apart for breath. Ben’s eyes roamed her body, his silly grin slowing becoming replaced by desire. 

He swallowed deeply and shifted their position so that Rey was resting on her back and he was above her. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured into her neck, kissing and nipping all the way down her collarbone. 

Rey gasped, and her back arched. Ben pulled her shirt off and moved his lips along her skin down to her belly. She covered her mouth with a hand to stay quiet as he started tugging on her pants and then her chest wrappings, leaving her bare. 

This is not how she thought this night would go. 

Ben sat up and surveyed his work as Rey panted and blushed below him. But as she waited for him to make another move, Rey eventually grew impatient and sat up between his parted legs. She couldn’t reach his face, so she kissed his chest until he bent forward and she caught his mouth. 

Desperately, she found his belt without breaking the kiss and yanked on it. Ben gasped and then laughed, his hands fumbling to help her. Together they unlatched his belt and he slid off his pants, leaning over her until she was lying flat again. 

Ben gazed into her eyes for a long moment, and his hands glided deliberately down her thighs before hooking at her knees, forcing them to bend. Rey could barely breathe. 

“What are you waiting for?” she asked nervously when he paused again. 

He swallowed tightly. “I’m still scared,” he said. “…that this is just a dream. I don’t want to lose you,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. Was he on the verge of tears? Rey grabbed his face and pulled him close, forcing him to catch his fall with his forearms on either side of her face. 

“It’s NOT,” she said firmly. “And I’m never leaving you. You hear me?” He nodded. Rey frowned. “No, Ben, say it.”

“It’s not a dream,” he muttered, and she kissed him, this time earning a low groan. When she pulled back, his ears were burning, and she grinned. “Who needs to stay quiet now?” she teased. 

Ben huffed and kissed her again while adjusting her hips. Without another word, she felt him push inside her and she couldn’t stop herself from gasping rather loudly. “Oooh, Ben,” she moaned. He moaned too as he entered, and then glanced at the door distractedly. Clamping his mouth over hers to quiet her, Ben began thrusting his hips gently. 

Rey tangled her hands in his hair and ran her fingers down his back and he moaned her name over and over, their faces nearly touching. “I—I’ve always…wanted you…” he stammered between thrusts; his cheeks flushed. “A—Ahh, Rey,” he gasped. 

But Rey couldn’t answer. Each time he pumped his hips, he hit that ball of sensitive nerves in her belly, and the feeling was indescribably mind-blowing. She grabbed the base of his neck and pulled him close. Her knees locked and she tried to angle her hips upwards so he could get a better angle. 

Ben took the hint, and she felt one of his big, warm hands slide onto the small of her back, hoisting her hips up. He pushed a pillow below her and began to pump harder, making her whine in pleasure. She moaned his name quietly and he panted as he picked up the pace. 

“I almost… took you… right there… in the elevator…” he stuttered. Rey tried to focus on his words, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to think about much of anything. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his hips, making his thrusts even tighter. 

“B—Ben?” she managed. “Not…not now,” she begged. “But, faster, please,” she gasped. He grunted and buried his face in her neck. He began pumping frantically and they both lost track of time and space as they climbed closer towards their climax. 

Rey felt Ben’s mind connect to hers and she knew he was close. He pulled back to look her in the eyes before they both came. It was like a giant bomb exploded and her whole body shook as she saw stars. Rey whimpered and lay still until her body stopped trembling. The whole experience left her exhausted, and now she felt like she could actually sleep. 

Rolling over on her side, she met Ben’s worried eyes, and she stroked his face tenderly. 

“I don’t want to sleep,” he said, hearing her thoughts.

“I promise to be here when you wake up,” Rey said gently. He raised his eyebrows. “I mean it,” she said more firmly. “In fact, you’re stuck with me, Ben Solo, whether you like it or not.”

He grinned playfully. “Yeah?” 

“For better or for worse,” she agreed. 

“It’ll be better,” he said seriously. “I promise. I’ll be better for you, Rey.”

She flushed, not expecting him to be so sincere and serious. “Okay,” she said. “Then be good and go to sleep.” 

Ben rolled his eyes and smirked. “Fine,” he muttered, pulling her close into a warm cuddle. “But we have a lot of… practicing… to do,” he continued, making her cheeks burn. “I’m sure everyone on the Falcon heard us just now.” 

“You’re so annoying,” Rey muttered, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his cheek. 

Ben grinned. “Yeah, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad that we're well into February and I'm STILL not over that stupid TROS ending?? I feel like I need to keep writing these stories to compensate for how much I hated that ending. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed!! I'd love to see your thoughts in a comment :)


End file.
